the_nearly_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom
SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom is a 2003 video game developed by Heavy Iron Studios, Vicarious Visions and AWE Games and published by THQ based off the SpongeBob SquarePants series. In this game, SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy must stop robots from taking over Bikini Bottom. On June 5th, 2019 THQ Nordic announced a full remake of the game called SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom - Rehydrated, which is schedueled for release in 2020. Cast *Tom Kenny- SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail and French Narrator *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tenticles *Doug Lawrence - Plankton, Johnny Elaine, Larry and Prawn *Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff *Joe Whyte - Mr. Krabs and Mermaid Man *Tim Conway - Barnacle Boy *Brad Arbell - Bubble Buddy *Brian Doyle-Murray - The Flying Dutchman *John O'Hurley - King Neptune Controls Reception Battle for Bikini Bottom was praised by critics for its simple gameplay, loyalty to its source material, graphics and sound. And the game has developed a following over the years. The game was also successful enough to both spawn a sequel, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and get PlayStation Greatest Hits on PS2, Player's Choice on GameCube, and Platinum Family Hits on Xbox. Trivia * When the GameCube version is compared with the PlayStation 2 and Xbox releases, it has blander lighting and lower quality textures due to space limitations. * The GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions all have the same play styles, while the Game Boy Advance and PC versions have their own gameplay styles. * Even though Mr. Krabs isn't voiced by Clancy Brown in this game, he does in Employee of the Month, Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (also by Heavy Iron), Lights, Camera, Pants!, Saves the Day, Plankton's Robotic Revenge and SpongeBob HeroPants. Timeline *This game takes place after "Help Wanted" as SpongeBob has his job at the Krusty Krab. **Because of this, this game also takes place after "Procrastination" and "Krusty Krab Training Video." *Because SpongeBob knows Sandy, this game takes place after "Tea at the Treedome." **This also means this game takes place after "The Chaperone," "Boating School," "Hall Monitor," "Mid-Life Crustacean," "New Student Starfish," "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture," "Whale of a Birthday," "Boating Buddies," "Bumper to Bumper," "SpongeBob LongPants," "Library Cards," and possibly "Your Shoe's Untied," "I'm with Stupid," "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III," "Choir Boys," "Squidward in Clarinetland," "It Came from Goo Lagoon," "Patrick! The Game" and "Whale Watching." *This game takes place after "Plankton!" as SpongeBob knows Plankton. *This game takes place after "SpongeHenge." **Because of this, this game also takes place after "Jellyfish Jam," "F.U.N.," "Scaredy Pants," "Arrgh!," "Your Shoe's Untied," "Wormy," "Christmas Who?," "The Secret Box," "Life of Crime," "Sailor Mouth," "Imitation Krabs," "Krusty Love," "The Lost Mattress," "Ghost Host," "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One," "Squid's Visit," "Single Cell Anniversary," "Enchanted Tiki Dreams," "Hide and Then What Happens?," "The Curse of Bikini Bottom," "Are You Happy Now?," "Safe Deposit Krabs," "Sportz?," "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom," The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ''and possibly "Rule of Dumb" and "Gary's Got Legs." *This game takes place after "Hooky" as SpongeBob knows what hooks are. *This game takes place after "Just One Bite." **Which also means this game takes place after "Texas," "My Pretty Seahorse," "The Bully," "Clams," ''Goo Goo Gas "Le Big Switch," "Shell Shocked," "Burn It," and possibly "Graveyard Shift," "Idiot Box," "The Camping Episode," "Gary's New Toy," "Married to Money," "Squid's on a Bus." *This game takes place after "Rock Bottom" as SpongeBob and Patrick know what Rock Bottom is. **This means this game also takes place after "Rule of Dumb" and "Roller Cowards." *This game takes place after "Bubble Buddy" as Bubble Buddy exists, "Neptune's Spatula" as SpongeBob knows King Neptune, "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" as SpongeBob knows Karen, and "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" as SpongeBob knows both superheroes. **This also means this game takes place after "Reef Blower," "Pickles," "Squidville," "Squirrel Jokes," "Pressure," "Driven to Tears," "A Flea in Her Dome," "Atlantis SquarePantis," "Dear Vikings," "Drive Thru," "ChefBob," "FarmerBob" and possibly "Ripped Pants," "Jellyfishing," "Big Pink Loser," "I'm Your Biggest," "Born Again Krabs," "Wigstruck," "The Two Faces of Squidward," "Pet or Pests," "Hello Bikini Bottom!," "Eek, an Urchin!" and "Cuddle E. Hugs." *SpongeBob's Club House from "Club SpongeBob" can be seen in Kelp Forest, placing this after that episode. *This takes place before "Truth or Square" and SpongeBob's Truth or Square. *This takes place before "SpongeGuard on Duty" as SpongeBob and Patrick can't swim. **This also means this takes place before "SB-129," "Enemy In-Law," "To Love a Patty," "Sweet and Sour Squid," "Barnacle Face," "Pet Sitter Pat," "The Good Krabby Name," "Bulletin Board," "Food Con Castaways," "Pineapple Invasion," "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout," "Broken Alarm," The Yellow Avenger and possibly "Pizza Delivery," "The Donut of Shame," "Not Normal," "Skill Crane," "I ♥ Dancing," "Mooncation," "The Sewers of Bikini Bottom," "Tutor Sauce," "Sold!," "Plankton Gets the Boot," "Teacher's Pests" and SpongeBob's Pizza Toss. Category:Important Articles Category:Video Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Windows Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants games